wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kabuki
buki | aromantic | she/her | cursed writer | night/ice| please do not take anything from this page! thank you! <3 Appearance Kabuki is a strange looking dragoness, she is a curse, and she knows it, but she wasn't always like this... The NightWing's body is thin but athletic, her scales are the dullest grey, while the darkest blacks drip off her wings and forearms...She leaves ink everywhere she goes. Red kanji marks down her arms, neck, back, and wings. She wears a torn red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a large black trenchcoat hides the silver sword sheathed on her back. Her face is hidden by a cracked white kabuki mask, red ribbons wrap around her horns, and a silver shuruken shaped earring snaps into her left ear. Grey headphones rests over her head. Two dented drumsticks covered in black runes hang off her belt by a silver chain. Her wings are reduced to nothing but bone and ink. Kabuki's face is a melted mess, melded into an inky black horror, hidden by her mask... Personality Kabuki is a quiet creature, choosing to say nothing unless she has to. She turns her cheek on any cruel insult for the masked dragon, but fire burns in her eyes. She does everything by herself, and refuses any kind of help. Determination is what burns inside her heart, she's also incredibly stubborn; Kabuki wants to help others, and will stick up for bullied dragonets, or anyone who needs a helping claw. She is very responsible, and independent, knowing street skills, but she does not cheat to win, she is bound by honor. She has lot of confidence, and never dwells in the past. Despite acting like nothing bothers her most of the time, if you attack the right subject, like her past or parents, Buki will snap and shove you into a wall, and brandish a fist. But she always turns away and leaves with her claws in the pockets of her hoodie. She doesn't mind smack talking you like heck though... She is seen sitting on the cracked walls of the outskirts of Ayto, blasting her headphones, and drumming on the brick. She pushes herself past the limits, in art, music, and any job she does. She's the last to go to bed, and the first to rise, she doesn't take any time to relax or rest her mind, and is incredibly tough on herself. She doesn't know when to stop, and never sees herself as worthy, that's her goal. To never stop moving until she wins. Abilities * agility * enhanced senses * dangerous combat skills * expertise in swordsmanship History Hatched to two well to do dragons with high respecting jobs: her mother was a soldier respected from triumphs in battle, and her father was a business dragon who dealt with weapons for the wars. They cared about their jobs, their reputation, and looking good for society. Kabuki did not land on that list, and she knew it. Her whole life, they tried to mold her into a polite, lovely, dainty dragoness who would end up marrying someone of higher status. She didn't care a *beep* about reputation, and she learned to loathe labels. When she hit her teen years she revolted in her clothing, music, and classes; she then took up art, when a kindly MudWing painter took her under his wing. She flourished and showed immense talent in writing and art, but her parents quickly found her stashes of talon written comics and drawings. They ripped them, and screamed at her, and began trashing her electronics, hoodies, and books. They told her if she was to live with them, she did what they said. That was it, Kabuki shoved by them, picked up her tore pictures, headphones, and jacket, then fled into the streets. Using the scraps of allowance she earned from jobs her parents didn't know about, she bought a bus ticket to Ayto, and took up the life of a struggling artist/writer. She drew caricatures in the park for small wages, and bussed tables at a modern diner. She slept on the benches of the park for a while, until she earned enough to rent a tiny apartment, but it was more homely then the grand mansion she grew up in. Kabuki became a dish-washer, then a cheff's assistant in the restaurant, and her salary grew. She was able to buy a few pens, and a beat up drum set from a yard sale. She found the crashing of the drums harnessed the storm of emotions bottle up from her whole life of being forced to be something she wasn't. Everything was pretty good, but she still wanted to be able to pay for a tuition of college, a college that wasn't for stupid face hoity toity blue bloods. She needed money, and decided to take up a missing item chase for a handsome reward. Cloaked in black, the lithe dragoness plunged into the shadows of the alleys of Ayto. She approached an old cargo building, quietly, she slipped inside, and immediately, she saw her target. The silver sword, with blood red kanji marked down her blade, it was gorgeous, her talons twitched, and she picked it up. Then, as her shaking talons held touched the cold smooth metal, a laugh rattle through the darkness... She brandished the stolen sword, ready to bolt and take the blade to the police station, but a large SeaWing walked up to her, his arms were tattoed with the same writing as the sword, he wore an oriental cloak, and gold bands around his throat. "Hello little dragon, you do know that doesn't belong to you." he said softly, in an almost playful tone. She grimaced, "It doesn't belong to you either," she said calmly, out of the darkness, dragons cloaked in red stepped forward. Wonderful, it's a gang, I'm stealing from a gang, and none other then the Red Claw...Dang it. "Marimoto, I presume?" The SeaWing grinned again, "And you are? Inkheart?" She looked down at her ink stained talons, "Kabuki." "Fitting," he laughed, then turned around, "I like you," then, Marimoto and his gang disappeared in smoke. Kabuki ran out of there, still holding the sword, but for some reason, she didn't take it to the police, she took it to her apartment. When she got there, she saw a note on her bed, the writing was elaborate, and the parchment was creaseless. It read: Little Inkheart, '' ''Sadly, all who steal from me face the consequences, but you are different, you have honor. Your fate is not sealed, change it. And take care of the Soul-Splitter please. ~ Marimoto "Great," she said, clenching her jaw, looking down, she saw a white kabuki mask with a crack down the front, red ribbon tied behind it. She shrugged and put it on, "ironic," once its cold surface fitted over her face, the sword, the Soul Splitter, made a humming sound, and flew into her talons. She tried to yell, but no sound came out, then, she jumped out the window, but she wasn't controlling her body. No way she could move like that... She watched as she ran across rooftops with ninja-like reflexes, she stopped in the alleys again, behind her, was a group of sleek IceWing, wearing silver armor. She swallowed, another gang, the sword hummed again, and she lunged towards the largest dragon, kicking him in the chest, and cutting him down shoulder. Then the whole gang attacked, but she dodged every blow, and struck every dragon until she was the last one standing. The gang lay beneath her talons, none dead, but beaten badly... She grinned, Kabuki didn't but her face did, swiftly she ran back to her apartment, on talons not her own. Once she entered through the window, her body was her own, and she collapsed against the floor. Then she felt wet, water was dripping off her face, she threw the mask off and began rubbing her snout, then she saw what she rubbed off, ink...She ran and looked in the mirror, her face had become ebony, and a dark liquid dripped off it like melted tar. She looked at her forearms, and wings, which had begun to look the same... Inkheart she cursed put the mask back on. She knew she had to break the curse now, she decided taking the sword to the police station would fix it, so she threw on a trenchcoat and flew down there, but she couldn't enter inside it. It was like an invisible barrier, she tried to call the owner of the sword, but the line was dead, she tried another station, same thing. The only other thing to do was to give the sword back to Marimoto, but that meant surrendering. So she'll keep trying to fix this curse and do the right thing... Now every night her body becomes possessed by Inkheart, she has become Marimoto's personal assassin, or so he tells her in the same note, which mysteriously changes every time she leaves the room. But so far, he hasn't had her murder anyone, yet. Kabuki swears to herself she'll break the curse before that happens. Relationships Name: Name: Trivia * believes in honor * loves samurai / oni folklore * obsessed with manga art * bad habit of cursing * lives off white rice and sushi * wants a cat * dreams of becoming a music artist * good at writing songs * antisocial Gallery text Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767)